The objectives of the Heuristic DENDRAL research program are the development of innovative computer and biochemical analysis techniques for application in medical research and closely related aspects of investigative patient care. Our global aim is to apply the unique analytical capabilities of gas chromatography/mass spectrometry (GC/MS) with the assistance of data interpreting computer programs utilizing artificial intelligence techniques, to investigate the chemical constituents of human body fluids in a variety of clinical contexts. Specific subtasks of the original proposal were: (1) the application of artificial intelligence (AI) techniques to programs capable of interpreting mass spectra from basic principle as well as extending mass spectral theory of analysis of solved spectrum-structure examples, (2) the extension of GC/MS data systems to provide stand-alone capabilities for collecting low and high resolution mass spectral and metastable ion data, and (3) the application of GC/MS and AI techniques to analysis of biomolecular structure elucidation problems of a large number of collaborators. New work is proposed in each of these three areas.